


Irresistible

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Incest, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Prompt Fill, Sibling Incest, Something Made Them Do It, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14144259#t14144259)

“I don’t want this, it’s the spell, just the spell,” James chanted, even as he continued to thrust up desperately into his brother. This seemed to flip a switch inside Albus who pulled off and shook James roughly, fingers digging unforgivingly into his shoulders.

“Don’t lie!” he snarled, “The spell only works if you want it. You want me, just as much as I want you! I won’t let you make yourself the victim, here.” Albus kissed him harshly, fueled by years of repressed feelings and internalised shame. He rolled away, lying with his legs spread. 

“If I’m wrong, leave.”


End file.
